1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, in particular, to a printing apparatus performing an initial filling.
2. Background Art
A printing apparatus that discharges ink from a nozzle of a printing head is known. When such a printing apparatus is used for the first time after shipment, an initial filling process is performed in which the ink is filled in a series of flow paths (for example, supply tube and the like) for supplying the ink to the printing head from an ink supplying port of an ink cartridge. JP-A-2010-58305 discloses a technique that verifies whether an ink cartridge having an amount of ink required for initial filling is mounted in a printing apparatus when the initial filling process is performed.
In a case of the printing apparatus described in JP-A-2010-58305, it is determined whether or not an amount of ink with a condition required for the initial filling is satisfied on the basis of an ink consumption stored in a storage element of the ink cartridge. Therefore, when an amount of residual ink calculated on the basis of the ink consumption stored in the storage element and an actual amount of residual ink in the ink cartridge are different from each other, there is a possibility that problems may occur. For example, when the amount of ink with the condition required for the initial filling is satisfied for the calculated amount of residual ink, but not for the actual amount of residual ink in the ink cartridge, there is a possibility that the initial filling may not be completed successfully.